1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape drive mounting detection apparatus in a composite type magnetic tape apparatus for detecting that a magnetic tape drive is fixed to a predetermined position of the magnetic tape apparatus.
2. Description of the related Art
Hereinafter, explanation will be given on a conventional magnetic tape drive mounting detection apparatus in a composite type magnetic tape apparatus with reference to FIG. 7, FIG. 8, and FIG. 9.
In the configuration of the composite magnetic tape apparatus shown in FIG. 7 to FIG. 9, a plurality of slidable deck trays 12 are mounted (in the figures, only one deck tray is shown), and a magnetic tape drive 11 is fixed onto the deck tray 12. Moreover, a fixed bar 14 which is not elastically deformed is attached to the deck tray 12. The fixed bar 14 is a member having screws 15 to fix the deck tray 12 at a predetermined position.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 8 (viewed from G in FIG. 7), a frame 16 has a micro switch 13 for detecting a magnetic tape drive. This micro switch operates as shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9. When the deck tray 12 is pushed in and a surface J of the fixed bar 14 is brought into contact with the surface H of the frame 16, the magnetic tape drive 11 pushes a sensor lever 13 and detection ON state is set in. On the contrary, when the surface J of the fixed bar 14 departs from the surface H of the frame 16, the pushing of the sensor lever 13a by the magnetic tape drive 11 is released, and detection OFF state is set in.
The aforementioned conventional technique has various problems as follows.
As the first problem, in the non-elastic fixed bar 14, the surface H and the surface J are brought into contact with each other without tightening by the screws 15 (substantial tightening starts after H and J are brought into contact). Accordingly, before the magnetic tape drive 11 is fixed completely, the detection may turn ON.
As the second problem, as shown in FIG. 9, depending on the dimensional allowances of the magnetic tape drive 11 and the deck tray 12, the surface M of the magnetic tape drive 11 may not reach a surface L of the micro switch ON/OFF boundary (leaving a clearance of xcex42). This may cause an erroneous detection.
Moreover, on the contrary, if the surface M of the magnetic tape drive 11 exceeds the boundary line L, the micro switch 13 may be broken.
As the third problem, if the dimensional accuracy of the magnetic tape drive 11 and the deck tray 12 is controlled in order to eliminate the second problem, the production cost significantly increases.
As the fourth problem, if the dimensional allowance of the third problem is mitigated and adjustment is to be made by the micro switch, the adjustment should be made for each of the magnetic tape drives 11 having different dimensional allowances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape drive mounting detection apparatus capable of absorbing dimensional irregularities between parts and assuring to detect that a magnetic tape drive is mounted on a predetermined position in a (composite type) magnetic tape apparatus.
In order to attain the above mentioned object, the following unit are adopted in the present invention.
The magnetic tape drive mounting detection apparatus according to the present invention is for detecting that a magnetic tape drive fixed onto a deck tray sliding in a frame is mounted on a predetermined position of a magnetic tape apparatus in a composite-type magnetic tape apparatus, the detection apparatus comprising: a plate-shape elastic member attached to the deck tray for fixing the magnetic tape drive at a predetermined position; and
mounting detection unit attached as a unitary block with the plate-shape elastic member, wherein the mounting detection unit performs a detection operation at a position where the plate-shape elastic member is fixed to the frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the magnetic tape drive mounting detection apparatus comprises: a plate-shape elastic member attached to the deck tray for fixing the magnetic tape drive at a predetermined position; and mounting detection unit attached to the frame, wherein the mounting detection unit performs a detection operation at a position where the plate-shape elastic member is fixed to the frame.
In the aforementioned magnetic tape drive mounting detection apparatus, the plate-shape elastic member is employed as a fixing member. Accordingly, when the fixing member is brought into a mere contact with the frame, the fixing member is deformed and the mounting detection unit does not operate. Moreover, the fixing member is elastically deformed until it is firmly fixed the frame. Accordingly, it is possible to set a clearance between the fixing member and the frame and to absorb dimensional irregularities.